


Затерявшиеся в пустоте звёзд

by Kris_Loud



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Loud/pseuds/Kris_Loud





	Затерявшиеся в пустоте звёзд

 

Небо горело холодным огнем, полыхало мириадами звезд и планет, каждую клетку наполняла мелодия низшей тональности, звучащая с самого начала сотворения беспрестанно расширяющейся Вселенной.

Небо – только небо ли? – падало на их корабль и обволакивало вспыхивающей тьмой. Прозрачные стены и потолок – лишь жалкая проекция бесконечного пространства. Однако для людей оно продолжает представлять опасность.

Скафандры поскрипывали при движении. Идеально отрегулированная температура, полная изоляция от внешнего мира и способность существовать автономно вне транспортного судна двенадцать часов… так почему же левой руке по-особенному тепло? Будто бы через материал двух скафандров может проходить тепло.

_Шин-чан, ты веришь в легенды?_

Голос – шипящий, в приемнике явно помеха, нужно отрегулировать ее, когда представится возможность. Но все равно привычный; за десять лет совместной работы существовал шанс сойти с ума. Им действительно временами было трудно не скатиться в пучину безумия, но каждый раз один держал за руку другого, удерживая уже даже не на краю – в самой пропасти. Они прошли слишком многое вместе, чтобы не доверять друг другу.

Чтобы не бояться потерять друг друга в этой бесконечной пустоте.

_Стоит ли верить в то, чего не существует?_

За стеклом шлема – смеющееся лицо, сверкающие голубые глаза, напоминающие о безоблачном небе родной Земли, и челка черных волос, выбившаяся вперед и щекочущая щеку. Убрать бы ее, задержаться пальцами на щеке, коснуться этих скул, в миллионный раз запоминая малейшую черту. Невозможно. По инструкции – запрещено снимать скафандр. Запрет, возможно, единственно разумный.

Мигнула лампочка на панели, и в ответ на ее короткую вспышку в его сердце загорелась надежда. Рука дернулась вперед, нажала на панель: _Говорит корабль «Бомбардир-6», вы нас слышите? Прием._

Примитивная лампочка снова моргнула, в динамике шлема послышалось шипение, сквозь которое с усилием можно было различить слова. _Говорит станция «Ракузан».«Бомбардир-6», почему вы до сих пор находитесь в данном секторе? Через пятнадцать минут вы попадете в зону метеоритной атаки! Немедленно сместитесь… Не успеете._ Голос стал каким-то другим, более сухим и равнодушным. Космонавт вздрогнул и почувствовал ответную дрожь своего соседа, который только слушал. _Прекращена работа реактора, восстановление в данной ситуации невозможно. «Бомбардир-6», с какой вы планеты? Мы передадим вашему руководству о вашей участи. Прием._

Вот так, значит. Все четко, ясно и безупречно правильно. Их смерти не будут ничего значить ни в каком из миров. В любом случае, даже смерть не смогла разлучить их.

Мидорима медленно стянул шлем, рывком снял опротивевшие перчатки и наклонился к допотопному, но все еще функционирующему микрофону:

\- Родная планета – Земля. Мидорима Шинтаро и Казунари Такао. Прием. Прием…

Ха. Старая традиция, еще со времен раций. Почему же дурацкие традиции хранятся так упорно?

_Удачи вам, экипаж. И… простите._

За что этот неведомый обладатель властного голоса просит прощения, интересно? Станция «Ракузан», расположившаяся на удобном транспортном узле, находилась слишком далеко и не могла оказать никакой помощи.

Он прижимает к себе Такао, так же сбросившего с себя шлем и перчатки. Исступленно целует, понимая, что всё. Им осталось лишь двенадцать минут. И они бегут слишком быстро, торопясь. Пальцы переплетены, и уж это тепло – самое настоящее. Пусть вокруг вспыхивают мириады галактик, проносятся тысячелетия, проходят эры – они нашли самое главное.

Первый огненный росчерк прочертил небо.


End file.
